


Albie's Festive Drabbles: Too many Henrys

by AlbieGeorge



Category: Cricket RPF
Genre: Albie is home for Christmas and drabbling all over the place, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, OMG it's a first tag for this pairing, Wholesome people doing wholesome things then doing slightly less wholesome things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 08:30:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17117951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbieGeorge/pseuds/AlbieGeorge
Summary: I'm at home for Christmas in the countryside, so if you release a plot bunny into my brain, I will write you a drabble.  This one was prompted by the lovely maythefoursbewithyou, aided by the Blackcaps management selecting some very wholesome boys for a publicity mission.  Not beta-ed, not agonised over, so apologies for any glaring errors of characterisation or spelling.





	Albie's Festive Drabbles: Too many Henrys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maythefoursbewithyou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maythefoursbewithyou/gifts).



Matt was puzzled.  It was a pleasant puzzlement, but he was puzzled nonetheless.  He’d been delighted to be sent out into Christchurch to promote the upcoming test, and even more excited to be paired up with his old pal Henry.  A thoroughly enjoyable day was spent handing out freebies and smiling for photos and playing backyard cricket with kids, some of whom had hit their growth spurts and were almost as tall as his shorter buddy.  Matt pointed this out gleefully, and Henry scrunched up his nose and shook his head, smiling despite himself.

Looking back, there has been a weird edge to the day.  Not a hard, mean edge, more of a soft, blurry edge like the ocean meeting the beach.  And like the tide, this edge had been difficult to pin down.  He couldn’t be right, could he?  Was Henry giving him… the eye?  Sure, they’d been especially close this series, but they’d never crossed _that_ line.  And suddenly here he was, having a quiet drink with an old friend, and was that Henry’s hand on his knee?  It was, and now his fingers were quietly tracing little patterns on his inner thigh that two drinks on an empty stomach had processed into a strange tingling feeling across his skin and a subconscious wetting of the lips.  He’d looked up to find Henry staring at him.

So that was how they found themselves to be lying flat on their backs in Henry’s bed, studying the pattern that the early morning light was making on the ceiling.  Matt was hyper-aware of the strip of skin on his right arm that was pressed against Henry’s left.

“So last night was… weird.” Henry offered.

“Yeah.” Matt breathed, relieved that Henry was as puzzled by this as he was.  “Wait..” he frowned a little, “Good weird or bad weird?  Just for the record.”

Matt felt Henry’s fingers intertwine with his own, as Henry turned his head.  He was smiling.  Matt found himself smiling back.

“Good weird.” Henry answered,  “But still weird.  We’ve known each other forever, and that’s never happened before.”

Matt shrugged, as best a person lying down could shrug.

“Take it as it comes?” he offered.  Henry’s smile broadened.

“Sure.” he replied.  “I mean, I’m not looking for marriage here… not least because it’d make me Henry Nicholls-Henry.”

Matt near snorted with laughter at that, pressing his eyes closed as the laugh pressed his head into the pillow.

“Or Henry Henry-Nicholls.”

Henry groaned and rolled over, burying his face in the pillow.

“I’m going back to sleep.”


End file.
